Outside My Window
by Ringo05
Summary: After the Immortals War. Songfic to Outside My Window by Sarah Buxton.


Disclaimer: Standard Disclaimer Applies

I am not Tamora Pierce.

_I know this isn't one of my best stories, but I really wanted to try it with this song. Let me know if it's good, ok, or just plain horrible._

Sunlight streamed through the open window as Daine grumbled in her sleep. She was so tired, but there was so much to do today.

Wait a minute, there was nothing to do today! She almost had to pinch herself to be sure it wasn't a dream. But if this _was_ real, then the war was over. The fighting, gore, and dying were over.

With a much brighter outlook on the day Daine got out of bed and padded over to the window that overlooked the beach on which Numair's tower stood.

The world outside was buzzing with life. Birds were singing, horses were grazing, and out in the cove dolphins were leaping in arcs out of the water. All was finally peaceful. With some embarrassment Daine saw that she wasn't the only one celebrating. Alanna and George were taking a walk on the beach, happy to have the privilege of each other's company.

Outside my window

**I see a red bird singin**

**Sittin on a wire**

**Wish I knew what he's thinking**

**Outside my window**

**I see a couple kissing**

**Hugging and a-lovin**

**Man, that's just what I've been missing.**

Now that peace had finally been restored everything could go back to normal. Ozorne was dead, immortals were peaceful, and Carthak was under the power of their rightful leader, Kaddar. She could finally enjoy life at the tower. What with everything to do she could never be bored. Studying, riding, and best of all, spending time with Numair.

These days when everything is crazy

**Some things are never ever changing**

Many feelings were coursing through Tortall. So many lives had been lost, their families left to mourn. Daine had been spared; all of her friends in Tortall had survived with only a few minor injuries. They were having a dinner tonight to celebrate the victory, and she felt a little guilty that no one would be missing, that she had no personal pain to endure.

You still need stars when you're wishing at night

**A best friend to set you right**

**A good laugh, a warm bath**

**And a beautiful song you can sing along to**

**Good news that'll make you cry**

**All the little things that money can't buy**

**No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window**

**La la la la la la Outside my window**

Looking out over the Pirate's Swoop harbor Daine saw the ships belonging to the Royal Fleet headed north. Their job was done, with victories at Port Legann, Port Caynn, and even the small scuffle at Pirate's Swoop. Turning around she saw Numair watching her with interest.

"What are you looking at?" he asked.

"Oh, just watching the ships head north."

"Ah."

In the distance they heard the bell ring the first hour. During the war the bells had not rung, but now the bellman in Mithro's temple was back at work. Just another sign that the war was truly over.

Outside my window

**I see the bluest ocean**

**Sails in the sunlight **

**Rockin in the sweetest motion**

**Outside my window**

**I hear a church bell ringing**

**Nobody fighting **

**Over what hymn they're singin**

Giddy with relief, Daine started dancing around the room with Kitten. The dragon giggled in delight as she was spun around the room.

"What in the world are you doing?" Numair asked with a laugh.

"Oh Numair, I'm just so happy the war is over and things can get back to normal."

"Is there such a thing?" he asked with a chuckle, coming to join the dancing pair.

I know I'm dreaming like a child But some things just don't go out of style like…

**You still need stars when you're wishing at night**

**A best friend to set you right**

**A good laugh, a warm bath**

**And a beautiful song you can sing along to**

**Good news that'll make you cry**

**All the little things that money can't buy**

**No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window**

**La la la la la la Outside my window**

**La la la la la la Outside my window**

**Everybody look outside my window, la la la la la la **

**Outside, Outside**

Suddenly a trumpet blast pierced the air. Setting Kitten on the floor, Daine and Numair went to the window to see what was happening. One of the men-at-arms was raising the Royal Flag and a crowd of villagers cheered from the streets. It was a victory flag, proclaiming that Tortall was once again in order.

Outside my window

**I see a flag that's waving**

**Hands joined together**

**Everybody's celebrating**

**Yeah**

**La la la la la la Outside my window**

**La la la la la la **

**Everybody's looking outside my window**

**You still need stars when you're wishing at night**

**A best friend to set you right**

**A good laugh, a warm bath**

**And a beautiful song you can sing along to**

**Good news that'll make you cry**

**All the little things that money can't buy**

**No wars, no more, just a big rainbow outside my window**


End file.
